Rosas
by Olympe Gouges
Summary: Cada uno de los momentos Bella/Edward. Desde ese primer encuentro en el laboratorio hasta el abandono de ella. Songfic:Rosas LODV.
1. Hoy va a ser el día menos pensado

**Bien, en respuesta al reto del foro , un songfic basado en Rosas, la canción de la Oreja de Van Gohg.**** Cada estrofa de la canción será un capítulo. Se que me costará conseguir una estructura lógica pero lo intentaré :D **

**Elegí este reto porque... la canción grita la historia de Edward & Bella y decidí escribirla. Las escenas de este fic tendrán relación con Crepúsculo y sobre todo, con Luna nueva. Con el abandono de Bella y todo eso.**

**Darle las gracias las gracias a mi prima Fumiisiita, por betearme el fic y por corregir la falta de espacios xD**

**Y...nada más. Disfrutar de la lectura :)**

**Diclaimer: Los personajes y escenarios no son míos, sino de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer.**

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

_En un día de estos en que suelo pensar_

"_hoy va a ser el día menos pensado",_

_nos hemos cruzado, has decidido mirar,_

_a los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado _

_( Rosas, LODV )_

El día se presentaba tranquilo. Llevaba ya unas semanas en el instituto e incluso podría decirse que había conseguido adaptarse. Por otro lado, casi había olvidado el pequeño incidente con el más pequeño de los Cullen. No había vuelto a aparecer desde ese primer encuentro en su primera clase de Biología, y eso la aliviaba; tras muchos días de preocupación por no saber como reaccionaría si se lo volviera a encontrar, había decidido dejarlo pasar. Edward Cullen no daba señales de aparecer. Ahora podría estar tranquila, el asiento contiguo al suyo permanecería vacío por mucho tiempo.

Todavía no encontraba una solución lógica a su comportamiento, había sido muy grosero. Primero, por no dirigirle la palabra durante toda la clase y mostrarse claramente enfadado aunque acabara de conocerla. Segundo, por contener el aliento de manera descarada, como si ella oliera mal, cuando estaba segura que no fue así. Y Tercero, por haber intentado cambiar su clase de Biología a fin de no volver a coincidir con ella. Sí, definitivamente lo mejor que podía haber hecho era desaparecer.

Continuó por el pasillo con la vista puesta en el suelo, dirigiéndose a su próxima clase escoltada por un incansable Mike Newton que hablaba mientras ella fingía que le escuchaba. De repente sintió la necesidad de levantar la vista y cuando lo hizo se quedó clavada en el sitio, por un momento incluso olvidó respirar. Todo pasó a cámara lenta, mientras Mike continuaba sin percatarse de que ella no le seguía. Un esbelto chico de cabellos cobrizos pasó por su lado y clavó en ella sus persuasivos ojos color caramelo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa de suficiencia. Bella le siguió con la mirada hasta que le vio desaparecer al final del pasillo. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con más fuerza de la necesaria y recordó que sería necesario tomar aire.

En ese momento Mike debió notar su ausencia, se giró y acortando la distancia que los separaba se acercó a ella. Mantuvo la mirada puesta en el lugar donde segundos antes él había desaparecido.

-Bella, ¿estás bien? - le preguntó mientras pasaba las manos por delante de su cara intentando hacerla reaccionar -Te has puesto pálida.

No vio necesario contestarle. Existía algo que le preocupaba mucho más que eso. El perfecto Edward Cullen había regresado rompiendo todas sus expectativas.

**¡¡FIN!!**

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Si lo leísteis, os pido, me dejéis un review. Se aceptan críticas y sugerencias.**

**Mil gracias, besos para todos :)**


	2. Desde el momento en el que te conocí

**He aquí la segunda estrofa de mi historia, me ha costado bastante escribirla, pero al fin he conseguido terminarla.**

**No estoy demasiado contenta con el resultado y esta vez he tenido que solucionar yo mi problema de espacios, mi beta está de vacaciones ¬¬**

**Con todo, espero disfrutéis de la lectura.**

**Gracias por los reviews ^^**

**Diclaimer: Lo de siempre, los personajes y escenarios de esta historia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Stephenie Meyer.**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_Desde el momento en el que te conocí_

_resumiendo con prisas tiempo de silencio_

_te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir_

_que tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos._

Odiaba esa sensación. Nos dirigíamos a nuestro prado, otro día más, Edward corría hasta alcanzar una velocidad inhumana. Yo solo debía de preocuparme de dos cosas mientras nos desplazábamos; una, aferrarme a su espalda y dos, cerrar los ojos con fuerza, a fin de no marearme.

Una vez llegamos, se encargó de depositarme suavemente en el suelo. Avancé hasta nuestro rinconcito del prado, mirando el suelo que pisaba con cuidado de no caerme. Me tumbé y cuando quise darme cuenta, Edward ya se encontraba a mi lado. Con delicadeza levantó el brazo para acariciar suavemente mi mejilla.

Tumbados como estábamos, no pude evitar admirar una vez más su belleza. Su rostro pálido, esos ojos ambarinos que hacían que cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaban, me olvidara hasta de mi nombre; su sonrisa torcida y la curva perfecta de su cuello. Era el rostro de un ángel, mi ángel.

Había sido difícil que Edward y yo termináramos juntos. Pues desde un primer momento, sus cambios de humor, fueron como latigazos para mí. Un día me ignoraba, para que el siguiente decidiera que no podía evitarme. Los comienzos de nuesta historia, habían estado cargados de silencios.

Pero teníamos otro pequeño problema, Edward era un vampiro que tenía sed de mi sangre. Confiaba en él y en su autocontrol, sabía que no me haría daño. Porque, dejando a un lado; su belleza; su fuerza; su velocidad; su piel fría; su forma de alimentarse y su inmortalidad, podríamos conseguir llevar un vida totalmente normal. Dos estudiantes de bachillerato enamorados. No había nada de especial en ello, dos adolescentes que pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo juntos, sentados al aire libre, mientras se conocían un poco más.

Nadie sabía que los Cullen eran vampiros, por descontado. Y ahora me correspondía a mí guardar ese gran secreto. Todo el mundo que nos viera sabría que entre Edward y yo había algo más que una leve atracción, pero no sabrían hasta que punto, estábamos hechos el uno para el otro.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Sea cual sea vuestra opinión, os agradecería, me dejaseis un review.

Mil gracias ^^


	3. Escapando una noche de un bostezo de sol

**Tercera estrofa, me quedó un poco más larga que las anteriores. Espero, la disfrutéis.**

**Gracias por los reviews, no sabéis lo feliz que me hacéis ^^**

**Diclaimer: Los personajes y escenarios de esta historia le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

********************************************************************************************************************************************** **

_Escapando una noche de un bostezo de sol_

_me pediste que te diera un beso._

_con lo baratos que salen mi amor,_

_qué te cuesta callarme con uno de esos._

No aguantaba más, no sabía que me dolía más, mi brazo herido o el insoportable silencio que invadía la estancia. Conducíamos de camino a casa después de una larga velada en la mansión Cullen, que había resultado un verdadero fracaso, como todos mis cumpleaños aunque eso no era ninguna novedad.

Sólo se me podía ocurrir a mí, cortarme con el papel de regalo en una casa llena de sedientos vampiros. La culpa era mía no de Jasper, si no fuera la patosa número uno y hubiera puesto más atención, nada habría ocurrido.

Edward con la miraba puesta en la carretera, se mantenía absorto en sus propios pensamientos. Desde que habíamos abandonado la casa, no me había dirigido la palabra y eso empezaba a irritarme.

Cuando llegáramos a casa de Charlie pensaba plantarle cara y preguntarle que tonterías se le estaban pasando por la cabeza. Conociéndole, seguro que había encontrado la manera de culpabilizarse de lo que había pasado.

Después de varios minutos observando las sinuosas sombras a través de la ventanilla del coche, Edward paró el vehículo frente a la puerta de mi casa.

- Te veré arriba- murmuró impasible.

Asentí, incapaz de enfrentarme a él. Agarré mis regalos y salí del coche. Enfadada como me sentía, atravesé lo más rápido que pude la corta distancia que me separaba del umbral de mi casa. No quería verle.

Una vez dentro, intenté aparentar un cansancio que no sentía, para poder escabullirme a mi cuarto sin más explicaciones. En el momento en el que salí del campo de visión de Charlie subí las escaleras de dos en dos. Ahora, angustiada por si no se encontraba dentro abrí la puerta del dormitorio con decisión y… allí estaba, mi ángel, tumbado sobre la cama con las manos en su nuca con la mirada fija en el techo. Su piel marmórea relucía en la oscuridad. Parecía más tranquilo que antes, no pude reprimir una sonrisa.

Crucé la habitación y me senté a su lado con las piernas cruzadas, durante un rato solo nuestras respiraciones rompieron el silencio. Hasta que, Edward fijó su mirada en mí. No estaba preparada para su pregunta.

- Bella- me llamó – ¿te importa que te bese?

Espera, ¿Edward pidiendo un beso? Eso no era normal pero no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad pensando demasiado en sus razones. No era algo de lo que pudiera disfrutar todos los días, él aún tenía demasiados prejuicios al contacto físico entre nosotros. Le observe mirándome mientras esperaba mi respuesta.

- ¿Bromeas? Claro que no me importa.

Se incorporó con gracilidad y acercándose tomó fuertemente mi rostro entre sus manos con decisión para después presionar sus fríos labios contra los míos. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. En seguida lo noté, no era un beso como los demás. Esta vez, Edward me besaba con urgencia casi con fiereza, traspasando los límites impuesto por él mismo.

Me aproveché de la situación, y sujeté con fuerza su cabello cobrizo para acercar más nuestros rostros, no cabía en gozo. Deslicé mi lengua entre sus labios con habilidad pero Edward decidió que habíamos llegado demasiado lejos y me apartó con delicadeza, como siempre, para no herir mis sentimientos.

- Creo que por esta noche basta de emociones fuertes, deberías dormirte – me sugirió con una sonrisa aunque pude ver, como la alegría no llegaba a sus ojos.

Acalorada como estaba, no pude contradecirle. De pronto me sentía demasiado cansada pero antes de que el sueño me venciera, no pude evitar pensar que había algo que no iba como debería. Todo aquella noche era demasiado extraño.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Intentaré actualizar lo antes posible.**

**Mil gracias por todo :D**


	4. Pasaron seis meses y me dijiste adiós

**Cuarta estrofa, siento la tardanda pero estuve de vacaciones por la preciosa Barcelona y un pueblecito perdido, donde no existe internet jeje**

**Esta parte es la más dramática de todas (también una de mis preferidas), la escribí de carrerilla y sin apenas repasarla, así que...a ver que tal :D**

**Espero que la disfruteís y como siempre os agradezco a aquellas/os que me dejasteis un review ^^ **

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

_Pasaron seis meses y me dijiste adiós,_

_un placer coincidir en esta vida._

_allí me quedé, en una mano el corazón,_

_y en la otra excusas que ni tú entendías._

Al día siguiente, como cualquier otra mañana, Edward me recogió con su coche para ir juntos al instituto. Tal y como había ocurrido la noche anterior realizamos el trayecto en silencio. No sabía como romper el hielo, segura de que Edward estaba enfadado. Sino, ¿Cómo se explicaba su comportamiento?

Cuando había entrado antes en el coche me besó en la frente, ¡en la frente! ¿Por qué actuaba de esa manera? ¡Me iba a volver loca! Crucé los brazos y bufé en señal de enfado. Empezaba a pensar que el beso de anoche lo había imaginado cuando Edward al notar mi malestar habló.

- Bella, ¿Me acompañarías esta tarde al prado? – preguntó con voz serena.

Le miré perpleja, definitivamente no había quien lo entendiera.

- Sí, pero antes tendrás que decirme que narices te pasa.

- No me pasa nada - contestó indiferente con la mirada puesta en la carretera.

- Edward sabes no te creo.

-Me parece que eso es problema tuyo- dijo tajante.

¿Qué? Él nunca me hablaba de esa manera. Reprimí las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Opté por tomar aire, no quería decir nada de lo que más tarde pudiera arrepentirme. Permanecimos en silencio.

Pensándolo, la mejor solución parecía esperar unos días hasta que a Edward se le pasara el enfado, solo entonces podría conseguir algo. Hasta entonces, hablaría con Alice y le pediría que le metiera en la cabeza que lo de Jasper no había sido para nada culpa suya.

Cuando llegamos al instituto la busqué impaciente con la mirada, pero no la encontré por ninguna parte ¿Dónde se había metido?

- No está – dijo Edward contestando a mi pregunta - Carlisle pensó que a Jasper le vendría bien mantenerse una temporada alejado de Forks y Alice le ha acompañado.

- ¿Alice se ha ido?- no podía creerlo.

Asintió.

Adiós a mis esperanzas, ahora tendría que hacerlo yo sola.

El día transcurrió con una excesiva normalidad. Las clases, los alumnos, los profesores continuaron ajenos a mi preocupación. Al finalizar las clases Edward me acompaño hasta la tienda de los Newton. Pero nada más salir del coche, me detuvo.

- Bella- me llamó bajando la ventanilla del copiloto- lo he pensado mejor y esta tarde no iremos al prado – increíble - pero de todas formas quiero hablar contigo así que pasaré a recogerte en cuanto acabes.

Iba a decir algo relacionado con sus cambios repentinos de humor pero no me dio tiempo, Edward ya había acelerado y desapareció junto a su flamante volvo en la primera curva.

Entré dentro resignada, me coloqué mi uniforme, saludé con un cordial "buenas tardes" a la señora Newton y me puse a trabajar. Pero no podía concentrarme en lo que hacía, pues solo una pregunta ocupaba mi cabeza, ¿Qué era eso tan importante de lo que Edward quería hablarme?

Llevábamos seis meses juntos y nunca se había comportado de esa forma, por lo que debía ser algo gordo ¿Pero qué? No creía que fuera algo relacionado con Jasper, era demasiado que Edward siguiera dándole vueltas a eso. Intenté recordar otra cosa que hubiera hecho mal, pero no lo conseguí.

************

Tal y como él me había prometido, una vez terminado mi turno me estaba esperando para llevarme a casa.

Realizamos el trayecto en silencio, lo que ya se había convertido en una costumbre.

Llegamos a casa de Charlie y salimos del coche.

Demos un paseo – dijo Edward con indiferencia señalando con el dedo el pequeño bosquecillo cercano a mi casa.

Asentí. Al fin y al cabo se presentaba como una oportunidad para aclarar las cosas.

Caminamos sin hablar, apenas unos metros hasta que un momento dado Edward se detuvo. Y apoyándose sobre un árbol me miró a los ojos.

- Nos vamos – anunció sin emoción alguna.

Me dio un vuelco el corazón.

- Como… ¿Cómo que nos vamos? ¿Adónde? ¿No es demasiado pronto? ¿No sería posible esperar otro año…?

-¿Pronto?- abrió mucho los ojos- Vamos Bella, sabemos que antes o después tendremos que marcharnos, no vale la pena retrasarlo más, si seguimos otro año más la gente empezará a sospechar que no se produce en nosotros cambio alguno.

- Espera – me asaltó la duda - cuando te refieres a nosotros…

- Me refiero a mí y a mi familia.

Otro vuelco al corazón.

- No puedo creerlo – susurré al comprenderlo.

Sentía que me faltaba el aire.

- Piensas dejarme aquí – unas lágrimas hasta entonces retenidas descendieron por mis mejillas - ¿Es eso Edward? ¿Piensas abandonarme?- pregunté angustiada.

Él se acercó, y con la punta de su dedo fue recogiendo las lágrimas una a una.

- Shh… tenemos que irnos – dijo intentando calmarme con una nota de ternura en su voz.

Levanté la cabeza para enfrentarme a él.

- Me marcharé contigo – yo misma me sorprendí de lo convincente que habían sonado mis palabras.

De pronto, volvió a cambiar la expresión de su rostro. Que se endureció.

- Tú te quedaras aquí, Bella.

- No Edward, yo iré allí donde tú estés.

- ¿Es que todavía no has entendido lo peligroso que soy para ti?– preguntó entrando en cólera – ¿No entiendes que lo que pasó la otra noche con Jasper fue solo el aviso anterior a la tragedia? No te convengo Bella- concluyó.

-Seré yo la que decida lo que me conviene – contesté a la defensiva, aunque aún sorprendida por su tono.

- Me he arriesgado demasiado contigo.

Le miré incrédula.

- Qué… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- No me convienes, Bella- respondió indiferente.

Y otro golpe más a mi corazón. Había cambiado el sentido anterior a sus palabras. Volvieron a correr las lágrimas por mis mejillas, pero esta vez, Edward no hizo nada por evitarlo.

Permanecimos en silencio. Tenía que hacerlo aunque me doliera.

- Es que… ¿Es que no me quieres Edward?- pregunté ahogada.

Y cerré los ojos con fuerza, intentando así evitar su respuesta.

- No- contestó – te he querido pero…se acabó.

El golpe final.

Y yo le creí. Tal vez si hubiera abierto los ojos, habría percibido la nota de dolor que atravesó sus ojos al decirlo. Pero no lo hice.

- Adiós, mi querida Bella – su voz aterciopelada sonaba ya lejana – sólo te pido una última cosa, prométeme que no harás locuras y te mantendrás a salvo.

Asentí aún con los ojos cerrados, confundida por la espiral de dolor que de pronto había nacido en mi interior.

No añadió nada más. Me besó en la frente y se fue, dejándome sola y totalmente rota por dentro.

No sabría decir cuanto tiempo estuve en ese bosque acurrucada sobre mí misma, con los ojos cerrados anegados en lágrimas, en una mano mi corazón herido y en la otra las palabras de Edward, que habían acabado por destrozarlo.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Si llegásteis hasta aquí, os agradecería un review para conocer vuestra opinión.**

**Mil gracias ^^**


	5. Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada

Después de unas largas vacaciones, perdida en ninguna parte, vuelvo para dejaros el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia.

No he muerto como a muchos os gustaría xD todavía me queda mucha guerra por dar…Es muy muy cortito pero espero que os guste :)

Disfrutadlo.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada_

_a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,_

_porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas_

_que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así._

_y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida_

_imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,_

_donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,_

_la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."_

_(LODV,Rosas)_

Octubre

Noviembre

Diciembre

Enero

Edward…Edward…Edward… ¡EDWARD!

Me incorporé sobresaltada de la cama mientras gritaba su nombre, mi respiración entrecortada me obligaba a tomar grandes bocanadas de aire. Abrí los ojos salpicados de lágrimas y nerviosa intenté secármelas mientras dirigía mi mirada hacia la ventana abierta.

Fuera todo estaba oscuro y en calma, solo mi grito había roto el silencio. Permanecí varios minutos observando ese cielo negro salpicado de estrellas intentando pesadilla, como cada noche, había vuelto a repetirse.

Sentí como un escalofrío recorría mi espina dorsal. Me asustaba sólo la idea de recordarla…recordarle.

Edward.

Sacudí la cabeza intentando alejar así todos los malos recuerdos que regresaban al nombrarle.

Cada día me obligaba a no pensar en él manteniéndome la mayor parte del tiempo ocupada pues si no lo hacía, todo a mí alrededor se volvía confuso y yo caía en un pozo sin fondo del que más tarde, me era muy difícil salir.

Sabía que merecía todo ese sufrimiento, era el precio a pagar por todos los momentos pasados con él. No tenía derecho a quejarme, yo sabía que él era un sueño imposible desde el principio. Era mi culpa haber alargado el tiempo a su lado y llegar a creer que estaría siempre conmigo.

Ahora, sólo me quedaba sobrevivir con el corazón hecho pedazos e intentar continuar con mi vida anterior por el bien de Charlie y mi madre.

No me esforzaba en ser feliz ni en reconstruir mi vida, Edward se había ido, no había esperanza para mí y aunque la razón me decía que él no regresaría, cada día me imaginaba que volvía a pasarse por aquí dejándome una ramo de rosas en la ventana.

Suena muy tonto, pero soy así, mi vida se escapaba mientras cada viernes caminaba hasta el bosque donde le había visto por última vez y esperaba sentada en cualquier parte hasta que anochecía a mi príncipe azul que nunca llegaba.

Y prometía que nunca más me haría ilusiones y que esta sería la última vez que le esperaba, pero como cada viernes la esperanza me decía "quieta, hoy quizás sí"

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Se agradecen reviews.

Mil gracias. Olympe.G


	6. El amor verdadero es tan solo el primero

**Después de tanto tiempo he aquí el final de esta historia, aparece Jake (como no podía ser de otra manera).**

**Pido mis disculpas por mi graaaan retraso pero me quedé atascada y por vagancia más que nada, dejé este songfic con su final a medio terminar. No quiero enrollarme así que espero que os guste y aunque no me lo merezco os agradecería un review para saber vuestra opinión. Gracias por todo :)**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
**

_Y es que empiezo a pensar_

_que el amor verdadero es tan solo el primero_

_y es que empiezo a sospechar_

_que los demás son solo para olvidar_

_Rosas (LODV)_

_***_

_**_

_*  
_

Levanté la vista sobresaltada cuando los alicates resbalaron de sus manos y fueron a estrellarse contra una montaña de piezas de metal que días atrás, nosotros mismos habíamos colocado de tal manera que el garaje quedase más despejado. Ahora, veía nuestro esfuerzo rodando por todas partes. Mis ojos se encontraron con una mirada de disculpa mezclada con una sonrisa llena de picardía.

Jake.

No podía culparle, al fin y al cabo era su garaje. Además, sermonearle desde mi posición de persona grácil, sería injusto y la verdad, no quedaría demasiado creíble.

- _Me parece que tendremos que volver a ordenarlo todo_ – dijo al tiempo que me pasaba un brazo por lo hombros y reía.

_- Sí, eso parece _– contesté yo lanzándole una falsa mirada de reproche.

Él entendió mal mi expresión.

_- Oh vamos Bella no seas así_ – dos hoyuelos decoraron su rostro –_ gracias a mi no te gastas una pasta en el gimnasio._

- _Por supuesto._

_- Y no eres la más indicada para hablar, eres incluso más patosa que yo._

_- Claro, Jake._

-_ A veces suenas tan vieja que me da la sensación de estar hablando con una agotada ancianita._

Se rió de su propia broma, me besó en la cabeza y antes de volver con lo que estaba haciendo antes del desastre, se fue al otro extremo para intentar poner orden a todo aquello. Le miré desde donde me encontraba.

Mi Jake.

En poco tiempo se había convertido en una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, por no decir la que más. Y eso sin contar con que, aún no siendo humano de todo, había sido el único capaz de sacarme de mi dolorosa melancolía. Había conseguido, después de dos largos años que pensar en mi primer amor no me hiciese daño, o al menos no tanto como al principio. Y todo era gracias a él, bastaba con una sonrisa o un caricia sin intenciones para cerrar poco a poco mi herida que sanaba despacio, pero sanaba.

Le recordaba, sereno y perfecto como una escultura griega, todavía había noches en las que soñaba con él, con sus ojos color caramelo y su voz aterciopelada, pero eso lejos de ser malo era perfecto porque, eran sueños y no pesadillas que me atormentaban.

Y ahora mi mundo giraba alrededor de ese pequeño lobo vanidoso. Hace incluso unos pocos meses atrás, eso se me habría antojado impensable, pero ahora que podía sentirlo, aunque todavía pareciese increíble, me hacía bien. No podía imaginarme una realidad sin Jake, era como mi chute de vitaminas todas las mañanas, la razón por la que me despertaba y no me hundía más y más en mi espiral de dolor, de la que casi había logrado salir.

Sabía lo que sentía él por mí, me lo había hecho saber tiempo atrás y además, se encargaba de recordármelo cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad. Pero eso, lejos de molestarme me hacía sonreí a veces, no podía evitar sentirme culpable porque es cierto que estaba segura de que Jake me atraía tanto físicamente como por su persona y la verdad, había que estar muy ciega para no fijarse en sus bien formados músculos y en su encantadora sonrisa, pero también estaba segura de que nunca conseguiría olvidar del todo a Edward.

Por eso pensaba que no estaba bien dar el paso que me uniese a Jake de otra forma distinta a la amistad, con mi primer amor todavía en la cabeza tenía miedo de hacerle daño, pues, eso era algo que jamás conseguiría perdonarme, pero viéndole en ese garaje intentando solucionar algo que me había molestado tan sólo un poco, me decidió.

Era una locura pero atravesé la distancia que nos separaba rápida e intentando no pensar, pero no lo conseguí ya que de repente me puse tan nerviosa imaginando su reacción que cuando llegué a su altura, como no podía ser de otra manera, resbalé con dios sabe qué y me hubiese ido de boca al suelo sino fuese porque unos fuertes brazos me sujetaron impidiendo otra visita al hospital.

- _Bella, ¿Que se supone que estás haciendo?¿Es que quieres matarme a sustos? _- me preguntó con los ojos fuera de órbita.

Me quedé callada, pues no pensaba que mi poca gracia para andar estropeara el momento que estaba a punto de empezar.

-_ Bella_ - insistió -_ ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato o ni siquiera piensas contestarme?_

Continué sin decir nada mientras pensaba como hacerlo. Entonces decidí contestar todas sus preguntas a la vez y cogí su rostro entre mis manos con la mayor delicadeza que pude, pues él aún me sujetaba con fuerza.

_- Bella, que se supone que..._

No le di tiempo a formular otra de sus estúpidas preguntas porque con una decisión poco propia de mí y reuniendo todo mi valor, acerqué mis labios a los suyos con la intención de sellarlos para que no dijese nada más, pero no llegué a hacerlo pues contra todo pronóstico fue él el que me besó.

Mis mejillas enrojecieron, pero Jake me sujetó con más fuerza para que yo no escapara de su abrazo, já como si en estos momentos quisiese hacer tal cosa. Me abandoné a mis emociones y comenzamos a besarnos como si fuera el último día en la tierra.

Es probable que nunca olvide a Edward, pero Jake es lo mejor que me a pasado en estos últimos años y no voy a desaprovechar el tiempo que podamos estar juntos.

Tengo que intentarlo.

* * *

**Espero que no os haya decepcionado pero habemos aquí el final. Gracias por vuestro apoyo en estos seis interminables capítulos :)**

**Os quiere, Olympe.G  
**


End file.
